None Other
by Dammi forza
Summary: Isabella Swan is a hybrid, who moves to Forks, Washington. In Fors she meets a coven of Vampires, the Cullens. What will happen? Bella is slightly ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ZACHARY AND DESTINY(THERE MINE!). THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

Chapter 1: Never Ending Lives

Normally, when you lived in the 1600s, you would be suspicious of all things supernatural. Like witched, vampires, shape-shifter, and all that jazz. Now in the 2000s you don't have a second thought of them. I live the life of the supernatural. I am not a vampire, nor a witch, nor a shape-shifter. I am all three. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have been there to see it all. Well, not exactly. My story just starts well over 700 years ago.

I was born on September 13, 1367. My mother was a witch. My father was a shape-shifter. On my fifth birthday, i started to get powers. On my eighteenth birthday, i started shifting. But not into the normal wolf, like my father. No, i can shift into anything i want. Later that evening, i was attacked by a vampire. I left home, after that, afraid that i would hurt those i love. So i ran. I've always been a freak. Even now as part vampire. I dont have red eyes, or gold , i have sapphire blue eyes with specks of emerald green.

I've been wandering the world ever since that day. In 1835, i found a lone vegetarian vampire, being attacked by a newborn. She became my best friend. Destiny, my best friend, eventually found her mate ten years later. Zachary. Now don't get me wrong, i'm happy for them, it just gets tiring being the third wheel all the time. Anyways, she found him being attacked by pack of lions.

After you live for 633 years, you save up a lot of mone. so right now, we are on our way to Forks, Wahington, in my new violet V12 Auston Martin Vanquish Convertable, Dez's ruby red Ferrari F430 Spyder, and Zach's black 2010 Chevy Camaro, to start reliving our never ending lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**_

_**(a/n): Thanks for the reviews :D. oh and most of this chapter if not half, is mainly description.**_

_Chapter 2: New beginning_

_Our house was a good sized house, if you ask me. I mean, come on, two stories, three bedrooms, a study, two bathrooms, family room, living room, kitchen, and a dining room. Something normal people own. It is a light tan brick color with a three-car garage. The front and back yard had luscious green grass and had a few bushes and trees here and there. There was a lovely pool in the backyard with a connected hot tub. __**(a/n: I will be putting up pictures of the pool and house on my profile.)**_

_The living room has dark hard wood floors, two tan leather couches, and a tan leather loveseat. The rug is Persian, with burgundy, tan, and black colors. The coffee table and side tables are all dark wood, that almost match the floor. The seats have red pillows and a black throw cover for each one. Over the brick fireplace, is a 42" plasma screen TV._

_The kitchen has tan marble floors, dark wooden cabinets, and tan marble countertops. All the appliances are black and splashes of red are seen in accents. There is a small table to one side that is black with 4 matching chairs with red cushions. _

_The dining room is used to hold two large, dark wooden, built-in bookshelves filled with all types of books, from romances, to classics, and even medical books. The hard wood floors are dark, with a burgundy rug in the middle. The walls are painted beige with a red line down the middle, horizontally. In the center of the room is a white grand piano. In one corner of the room was an acoustic guitar as well._

_The bathrooms were like the kitchen in the marble floor, dark cabinets, and marble countertops. _

_The study had hard wood floors with a chocolate rug in the center. On one wall there was a white desk that had a new laptop on it with a white chair with a chocolate brown cushion. There was also a stereo on a bookshelf, surrounded by all genres of music. _

_In Dez's and Zach's room, it has light cream carpet, with jade green walls. There king sized bed has an iron rod frame, with a jade green comforter set, with cream pillows. They have their on bathroom and a walk-in closet, filled to the brim. Across from there bed is a large bay window looking out over a river, the window has cream curtains. _

_My room has chocolate brown carpet, with cream colored walls. The queen sized bed, with white frame, has turquoise silk comforter set with gold and cream pillows. There is a walk in closet, filled with clothes, and a connecting bathroom as well. At the head of the bed, there is a huge bay window with silk, turquoise curtains._

_The third room was just a quest room with two twin sized, black framed beds, silver comforters with black pillows. The floor is hardwood, with a walk in closet. There is a chest at the end of each bed and is very neat and tidy._

_***~*~*~*~*~(a/n) was going to end it here, but, im not going to since my first chapter was so short~*~*~*~*~***_

_We all headed into our new house and looked around. It was gorgeous. I instantly ran up to my room and jumped on the bed, enveloped in the comfy fabric. The only downside, is being across from the happily married couple. Ugh. I love the fact that since I am a hybrid, I can still sleep. Right before we moved, I signed us up for school at Forks High School. With that last thought, I fell asleep to the soft pitter patter of rain on my window._

_**(a/n): So, review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to have more talking. AND the Cullens come into the picture. Review and tell me what you might like to see next. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**(a/n: Thanks for all the review.)**

Chapter 3

**Bellas POV**

I woke up to the same sound that I fell asleep to, rain. I took a shower and started to get ready. I put on my underwear set and a robe so I could finish my hair. I blow dried and straightened my hair, put on light foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, and nude lip gloss, and went to get dressed.

I pulled on some candy-apple red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, with a red tie picture on it, and a black vest over as well. I put on black, 4-inch, peep-toe pumps. I added a silver heart locket with a single ruby in the center. I had black, white, and red gel bracelets.

I walked down to find Dez and Zach already to go.

Dez had on a denim mini skirt, a light purple baby-doll tee, light purple flats, with gray bows on them. Her curly black hair had a gray headband with a light purple bow on top.

Zach had on fitted, dark blue-jeans, a yellow button-up shirt, and white tennis shoes. His blonde hair just slightly brushing his shoulders. "Alright, lets go. Dez, your with me." He said, running to his Camaro. I grabbed my bag and keys and got in to my vanquish and took off for Forks High.

**Edwards POV**

High School. Or to me, my personal hell. I hated it the first time in in the early 1900s. It's not that I want to repeat it over and over again. I just do. For my family of course. I love my family. There are seven of us. My 'adopted' parents, Carlisle and Esme, my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and my sisters, Alice and Rosalie. In my family, I am the odd one out. I am the only one who doesn't have a mate. I am a seventh wheel. Not a lot of fun at night. Especially when they are all lovey dovey.

Anyways, all of the humans are going crazy over three new students, Whoopie! Is that all it takes to get the town of Forks excited? Someone new? Well, then again it is a tiny town.

_I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, she's just human, nothing special. I mean look at me. _Rosalie's thoughts are very typical. She can be very nice, under all her self-vainness.

_God, Rose looks good in that top. I can't wait until tonight. _Emmett, of course.

_We shouldn't wait this long to hunt. Jasper looks like he is in so much pain. Oh, I can't wait to see the new kids. _Alice's thoughts are her normal thoughts. Looking out for Jasper and whatever runs around in that pixie-like brain of hers.

I stopped listening to my families thoughts when we sat down at our table. All the tables were talking about there run-ins or sightings of the new kids. Around five minutes later, a breeze, which brought the most delicious smell I have ever came upon, but not in the 'I want to eat you' way.

All of the heads in the room turned to the doors, to see the new kids. They were walking in with one girl in the front, and the others flanking here on either side. There was a girl on here right side and a boy on her left. The girl had short, black, curly, hair with topaz eyes. The boy had long, blonde hair to his shoulders, with topaz eyes as well.

The girl in the middle had long, mahogany hair with pure-white highlights. The thing that caught me off guard was her eyes. They were not topaz or red eyes, but sapphire blue with emerald green specks.

_Ooh, more vampires, maybe we can talk and be friends, I like my family and everything, but they get tiring after a few decades. _The black-haired girl thought.

_Did we seriously have to come to school, again? I would rather be playing video games, or swimming, or even just watch chick flicks with the girls, anything but school. Stupid Bella._ was the thoughts of the boy.

"You do know that I heard that right?" Asked the brunette.

"Of course. Do you have no privacy to give us? Even our thoughts?" Countered the guy.

"It's not liked I asked for it. It can be a real pain."

"But it can also cause you to cheat at everything!"

"Oh, get over it." She started looking for a tabe to sit at, but came upon no empty table. She spotted us and started walking over to us. "Is it okay if we sit here?"

"YES!" Alice exclaimed, "It's nice to finally meet you, you guys are all the schools been talking about."

"Of course. Look at the size of this place, not much to get excited about all the time." She replied, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Alice, this here is Jasper, my husband. Next to him is Rosalie and next to her is her husband Emmett a-"

"Hi!" Emmett interrupted

"and this is Edward." Alice finished with me.

"Hello." She said, "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella, and this is Destiny, or Dez, and her husband Zachary, or Zach."

"Can you guys come over to our house and we can talk?"

"I'm sure we could. We will just follow you after school."

"Great."

And with that, they got up and left as the bell rang.

**(a/n: The next chapter will be more about what bella can do, what the others think, and how they react to the hybrid. Cant wait for reviews. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

**Just so you know they only think Bella is a vampire with weird eyes. I will explain it all in this chapter.**

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

School was really boring. The only upside, was meeting the Cullens. In my first period, English 11, this blonde-haired, blue eyed, baby-faced, boy kept staring at me and would not stop! In my second period, Trigonometry, I met a curly, brown-haired, girl named Jessica. She would not shut up. In Spanish, my third period, I met a very sweet girl named Angela.

Then lunch came around.

All the tables were talking about there run-ins or sightings of us inside the cafeteria as we entered. When we walked in a breeze came in from outside, while all of the students seemed to quite down and turned to stare at us. We walked in with me in the front, Dez on my right, slightly behind me, and Zach on my left

_Ooh, more vampires, maybe we can talk and be friends, I like my family and everything, but they get tiring after a few decades. _Dez's thoughts entered my mind, just as Zach's did.

_Did we seriously have to come to school, again? I would rather be playing video games, or swimming, or even just watch chick flicks with the girls, anything but school. Stupid Bella._ He thought.

"You do know that I heard that right?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you have no privacy to give us? Even our thoughts?" Zach countered.

"It's not liked I asked for it. It can be a real pain."

"But it can also cause you to cheat at everything!"

"Oh, get over it." I started looking for an empty table but found none. Instead I found a table of five veggie vamps. I started walking to their table while observing them.

There were three boys and two girls. The first girl was very small, almost pixie-like, with short, spiky, black hair, she was gorgeous, in her own way. Next to her was a blonde boy that had muscles but not as big as the second guy. He had curly brown hair, with a huge smile and dimples, and looked like a body builder. Under his arm is a beautiful, model-like, statuesque blonde with a grimace. But the last person was by far the most gorgeous. He had bronze hair in a messy dissaray, and was the more boyish in his features. He had, muscles, but not like the first or second guy, but he isn't lanky. "Is it okay if we sit here?" I asked.

"YES!" The pixie-like girl exclaimed, "It's nice to finally meet you, you guys are all the schools been talking about."

"Of course. Look at the size of this place, not much to get excited about all the time." I replied, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Alice, this here is Jasper, my husband." She pointed to the blonde next to him, "That is Rosalie and next to her is her husband Emmett," She pointed to the muscleman and other blonde, "an-"

"Hi!" Emmett interrupted

"and this is Edward." Alice finished, pointing to the beautiful boy across from him.

"Hello." I started introducing us., "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella, and this is Destiny, or Dez, and her husband Zachary, or Zach."

"Can you guys come over to our house and we can talk?"

"I'm sure we could. We will just follow you after school."

"Great."

And with that, we got up and left as the bell rang. We parted ways, them to there sophomore class, and me to AP Biology, a Junior class. As I walked in, I caught the sent of Edward. Right as I sat down everyone filled in, and so did the teacher and began the class. Since I already knew the subject, I thought about my life.

The shape shifter part of me was combined with the strength and speed of both a vampire and a werewolf, so I was twice as fast. I still had to eat human food. The vampire part of me is the scent, immortal life, venom, and a mental shield. From my witch part, I have powers. But my favorite is telekinesis, controlling the elements, and controlling the weather.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. In gym, I got to sit out because, it is my first day. When the bell rang, telling us it was the end of the day, I ran to my car, as fast as I could in front of humans. I waited for both mine and the Cullen family before getting in my car and following them out.

The Cullen's house is absolutely gorgeous. It is a three-story, white, Victorian-style house, with a wrap-around porch. There was a little garden in the front yard. Opening the front door, was a lovely woman with caramel colored hair and topaz eyes, this was probably their 'mom', she looked like Snow White.

"Hello, children. Who are the guests?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella. It's nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen." I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Esme. Come on in." She said, "Carlisle! We have some guests." Coming down the steps was a very handsome blonde haired vampire with a doctors coat on.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Hello, Carlisle. I've heard a lot about you from the Volturi, all good things of course." I said.

"Ah. So, are you a part of the Volturi?"

"No, even though I have been offered multiple times. I don't agree with their diet."

"So would you like to come into the living room and we could talk?"

"Absolutely."

**(a/n) Hope you liked it. Next it will be the talk between them. What do you think will happen, or should?? Review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

Chapter 5

"My story is far from your normal story." I started, "I was born September 13, 1367, in London. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. My mother, Renee Swan, was a witch and my father, Charles Swan, was a shape shifter." I looked up to see the Cullens' response. Carlisle, seemed to be totally engrossed in the story, just as everyone else. "When I was seven, my mom was burned at the stake during the earliest witch trials to ever take place. My dad, took me to Italy before they could get me for being a witch as well. On my eighteenth birthday, I could shape shift. But, not just one animal, like my father, anything I wanted. Later on the evening of my birthday, I was walking through the forest, and got bitten by a vampire. When I woke up, he told me the rules, then left."

_Oh, my, that poor girl._ Thought Esme. I smiled really warmly at her. She reminded me of a perfect mother.

"In 1835, I found Destiny being attacked by a newborn. After the newborn was killed by us two, she became my sister and best friend. In 1845 she brought home a battered and dying Zachary, from being attacked by a pack of mountain lions. She had already bitten him, so he went through the change. He soon became part of the family, and became Dez's mate."

"Wow, your old.!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Thanks?" I asked.

"Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked, after he digested my story.

"I read minds, I'm telekinetic, and control the weather and elements. If I wanted, I could find a book of spells in my bookshelves and do that, but those get boring after a while."

"Why are you eyes blue and green?" Alice asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe it is from not having to hunt. I eat human food. But I can hunt if I want too."

"We are going to be the best of friends. I know it. I can take you shopping, and do make-overs, and -"

I cut her off there, "I can see were going to be friends too. But, I will not go shopping, unless I want to, and I will definitely not play Bella Barbie." she looked sad at this point and gave me a puppy dog pout that could make even Lucifer himself give her anything she wanted, "Okay maybe a little shopping and Bella Barbie." The next part I muttered to myself even though everyone heard it, "It's not like I can get out of it with both you and Dez giving me those stupid pouts." Everyone laughed.

**(a/n I assume you all know the stories of the Cullen family. So I am just going to write Bella's Dez's, and Zach's,)**

After everyone settled down from laughing, Dez started telling her story, "I was born on January 28, 1802 in Kirov, Russia. My full name is Agnessa Destiny Petrov, but I just go by Destiny or Dez. My Mother, Abigail Kadence Petrov, and my father, Sabeer Gail Petrov, died in a mugging at a theatre when I was ten. I got moved into an orphanage and lived there for six years. Sixth months into my sixteenth year of life, a hungry vampire came into the orphanage and drained every last kid and or adult, except me, he never finished me, why I'll never know."

"Wow." Everyone said at the same time

"I have the power of seeing others bonds. Kind of like Marcus in the Volturi, but I see it in colors, for example, Rosalie and Emmett, are bright red, which means they are passionately in love. I highly doubt they will ever be out of it either. I can see the futures of their relationships by the colors as well."

"That's very interesting." Carlisle said. "Zachary if you would like. You can go ahead and tell us your story."

"I was born on May 17, 1829. My full name is Zachary Gaige Neil. My mother, Susan Grace Neil, died after giving birth to my baby sister, Leslie Jasmine Neil. My father, Elijah Franklin Neil, had just recently died of cancer, leaving Leslie with her sixteen year old. My mother's best friend took us in afterwards. I went hiking one evening, and got attacked by the pack and saved by Dez." Zach said. "I don't have a power though, which totally sucks."

"It does, doesn't it." Emmett added.

After we al told our stories, we al just talked about light topics. The guys played videogames, the girls talked makeup and clothes, Carlisle and I talked some, and then I talked to Esme too. They were really nice. But, I cant help but feel some sort of attraction for a member of their family. I mean, who wouldn't feel attracted to Edward?

We left there house around nine that evening, so I could eat and sleep, my shape shifter part. That is the best part of being a hybrid. Sleep. How boring the world would be without it. I feel bad for normal vampires. If I couldn't sleep, I would be bored out of my mind.

After getting home, I cooked a quick plate of vegetables, and took a shower. The hot water of the shower felt good against my cold skin, as I was also overwhelmed by the scent of my strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of white sweatpants and a forest green tank top. I fell asleep that night to the sound of the rain again. But I did not get a dreamless sleep, this time. Tonight was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**(a/n: Give me some reviews. I hope you liked the stories. I actually went and looked up Russian names and their meanings for Dez's story. And even part of Zach's story. His last name is Dutch.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

Chapter 6

These past few weeks with the Cullens have been amazing. Jasper and I talked about history and wars, Dez, Alice, and Rose played Bella Barbie, much to my dismay, I played video games and wrestled with Emmett, gardened with Esme, talked science with Carlisle, and hung out and talked with Edward.

The only downfall, was school. Mike would not leave me alone. He reminds me of a lost puppy. Maybe he could grow a tail. Nope, that's me. Anyways, school was terribly boring. Right now, Edward and I are listing to Debussy in his room.

"You know, he was great in concert. Better than in the cd even." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yupp." I popped the 'p'.

"Did, you ever meet any of thehim?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p', again, "Unfortunately."

"You know," he said, "If you would like, we could go to the music store with me tomorrow, in Seattle? We could talk about music, then stop by a book store, then get you something to eat."

"As, like, a date?" I asked hopefully. Over the week, I have really fallen for him.

"If you would like it to be." he said, looking like he would blush if he could.

"I would love too." I smiled, before kissing him on the cheek and leaving to go home. "See you at nine, tomorrow morning, Edward." I said, knowing he could here me perfectly fine.

"See you then, Bella,"

"Goodbye, Everyone."

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

I woke up the next morning, Saturday, at seven. I took a thirty minute shower, rinsing all my nerves away. Afterwards, I straightened my hair and put on my light makeup. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with some chains connecting to my wallet and belt loop, a fuchsia and white zebra print t-shirt, and matching converse.

I grabbed a cereal bar and ate it, just as I finished, the oh so familiar Volvo pulled up. Dez and Zach were on a weekend long hunt. Not that I'm complaining.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yep, lets go." I replied.

The ride to the music store was spent in silence. But nit awkward. It was a comfortable silence. We talked about our opinions on artists or what the songs stood for. I left with a Panic! At The Disco, Hollywood Undead, Emery, and a few other cds. At the bookstore we spent time arguing of why we like or dislike a certain book. I got _Wuthering Heights_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _The Great Gatsby_, and _As I Lay Dying_. Afterwards, we left and came to an Italian resturaunt called "_La Bella Italia"_.

"You know, we could just run through the forest. I feel like a mountain lion today." I said, I wasn't hungry, I was thirsty. I still have that vampire trait. Even if it is only once a month.

"You read my mind." we went off into the forest. I shifted into a black panther, my favorite form, and snack, in the forest that is. He got three mountain lions, two jaguars, and a fox. I got two mountain lions, a black bear, and a fox. I get very thirsty around this time of month.

**(a/n: ha, almost sounds likes she's on her period)**

He took me to a meadow afterwards. It was beautiful. Filled with yellow, purple, red, and blue wildflowers. "It's beautiful." I murmured.

"Not in comparison to you." Edward whispered. He took a piece of strand hair and tucked it behind my ear. "B-bella, I think, I think. I think I am in love with you." He finally said after a minute of silence.

"I think I am in love with you too. I replied. He leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine. He tasted like honeysuckle and vanilla. I just found my new favorite flavors and scents.

**(a/n: its over. The chapter anyways. Tell me whatcha think.)**


	7. AN

**Sorry. This is just an a/n.**

**If anyone has any pointers, or suggestions, I would like to hear where this story should go. I am having issues, on what to add next. Maybe a baseball game, and James and them come, or the Volturi show up. Just send a shout out about what you would like to happen.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

Chapter 7

If you asked me what I thought about baseball. I would tell you the truth. Well half the truth. I hate human-style baseball. It was so slow. It still is. But, vampire-style, now that, I absolutely love.

Alice got to have her fun in dressing everyone. My team had baseball tights in white with sapphire blue stripe down the outside of the pants, the top was sapphire blue, with a white mountain lion on the back. Guess our team name? Yep, that's right. We were the mountain lions. How original.

Esme's team had black basketball tights with a blood red stripe. Their top was blood red with a black phoenix. So any guess to the name? Oh, I know! The phoenixes.

"Okay," Alice said, " Edward, Me, Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle on the outfield."

"That means," continued Esme, "Emmett, Rosalie, Zach, me, and Dez are up to bat."

First up to bat was Dez. We were always good a this game, so I made it harder on her. I stood on the pitchers mound with the ball in m head, calculating my target. I leaned back then flung forward in a cartwheel while throwing the ball. Just as Dez saw what was coming, she moved out of the way and Emmett caught it.

"Holy! That was awesome!" He screamed.

"Thank you. I have played a few times."

"I see."

We went on like that for a few hours, only I went easy on them. Afterwards we decided to go hunting.

"I KNOW!" exclaimed Alice, "Lets play truth-or-dare!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Why?" She asked looking at me with her puppy dog pout.

"Last time I played, I got chased around by jane all day."

"Jane? As in Jane Volturi?"

"Yes. You see, I was dared to pick her up and throw her in a lake in their garden. So I did. And, she got pissed. So she started to chase after me and cursing me. If I hadn't been the source of her target, I would have been laughing my head off. But, she is a scary little demon." I looked around as everyone laughed at my story. "Okay, enough laughing at my expense."

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's tomorrow and tell him of your undying love for him."

"Alice, why??" he asked. When he didn't get an answer he turned to Rosalie. "Rosie. Help me!"

"Oh no Emmett. You Deserve this."

"Why?"

"Remember my hair?"

"Yes, it is gorgeous."

"Remember when you died it green. GREEN!"

"Oh yeah." he said sheepishly, "forgot about that. Okay, done. Now, Jasper, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jasper said with confidence.

"I dare you to make Rosalie and Bella fight."

"Why?"

"CATFIGHT! That's why!!

"God, Emmett. You are so retarded. Sorry girls."

I suddenly became very pissed. But it was aimed at Rosalie. Why, I don't know. It was probably jasper doing. We started yelling at each other, blaming out problems on the other. We eventually started growling and crouched down low. Just as we pounced I didn't feel a bit of anger, but it was to late and I bumped into Rose. We started laughing wildly until Jasper calmed us down.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye Dez's hair Hot pink."

"Okay."

Alice appeared with the dye and handed it to me. "Saw it in a vision," was her simple reply. I took it and poured it into her hair. I put the gloves on and made sure the dye looked perfectly fine. I made it rain, but just over her, very hard and it rinsed all the excess dye out. I then made it super windy, and her once perfectly styled black hair, was now a perfectly styled pink afro. I busted out laughing along with everyone else. She looked highly amused herself, even though she was wearing a scowl on her face, you could see it in her eyes.

"My turn." I smiled evilly, and turned towards Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to burn all of your clothes and shoes. You can not shop for a week, you can save an outfit, and you can not play Bella Barbie for a month."

The look on her face turned from one of shock to anger then to pleading.

"Please no. Bella, NO!!"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"I hate you now." She said, getting up to set up her dare.

"I love you too, Ali!" I called after her

**(a/n: So, that's the chapter. If anyone wants you can send my your ideas of dares for Emmett, Edward, Dez, Zach, Esme, and Carlisle. Send Reviews. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

Chapter 8

**Emmett's POV**

I now officially love Bella. That dare was awesome. But I hate Alice now. Stupid future seeing vampire. Oooh. I got a great I idea for a dare.

"Okay, Zach, truth or dare?" Alice asked. I for one do not want to be him. I mean, come on, she is pissed. And you do not want a pissed pixie daring you.

"Dare." he answered.

"I dare you to dress as a girl tomorrow for school. And you have to let me dress you and give you a makeover."

"Fine." he grumbled. After I resided my laughter. "Now, Rosalie, truth or dare."

"Truth." She answered. Of course. Nothing to hard for Rose. But I still love her.

"Would you rather dress up as a boy for a year or shave your head."

"Dress as a boy, I can still be stylish and pull it off." simply put. "Now Edward, truth or dare?"

"Ugh, dare." he replied.

"I dare you to dazzle Lauren Mallary and Jessica Stanly tomorrow. Oh and to make them think you are going to kiss them."

"You're joking, right? God, NO!" he yelled. I snickered. "Fine. Dez, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said confidently.

"I dare you to keep your hair pink like that for school the rest of the week and you have to dress in weird clothes. Like tutus and stuff, nut in super bright colors."

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

"No."

"Well. YOU ARE! Anyways, Esme, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said, in her normal quiet voice.

"If you had 1,000,000 dollars, what would you do with it? And it can only be for you or you and Carlisle."

"Lets see, I would start with a separate house, not far away from the children though, then another honeymoon, start another garden, and buy a new car, I guess."

"Mommy? You would move out of the house? Without us?" I whined. I don't like the idea of her moving out.

"No hunny. I will never move out without my babies." I just simply smiled at her. "Okay, Carlisle, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ugh. Another truth. How boring can this get?

"Would you rather quit working in the hospital, or work in the school the kids go to?"

"Quit the hospital." he said quickly.

"You know if I didn't know any better. I would say you send us to school to get away from us." I accused.

"No, Emmett. I just do that for quiet time." he said speaking slowly. Bella looked at me with an 'are-you-that-stupid' look. I just stuck my tongue at her and she chuckled and shook her head.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Bella's POV**

Today was going to be hilarious. Emmett had to confess his 'undying love' for Mike Newton, Zach has to have Dez dress him as a girl, Dez has to dress in horrid clothes and eep her hair pink, Edward has to flirt and lead on the school sluts, and Alice has o dress in the same outfit for a weak(can't wait to see that outfit).

I looked at the clock to see that I had around and hour and thirty minutes to get ready. I quickly took a shower and blow dried and straightened my hair. I pulled on gray, knee-ripped, skinnies, a black t-shirt that said in blood red letters 'I hope I don't black out because this is awesome', blood red, four-inch, peep-toe, pumps, and added bloodred dangling earings in the shape of stars, and a matching necklace that had three dangling ruby-stoned shaped hearts in the center.

I walked downstairs and immediately busted out laughing. Zach and Dez looked absolutely hilarious. Zach had on a black leather miniskirt, a pink tank top, with a black leather half-jacket, and pink peep-toe, five-inch, stilettos. He had a matching purse, and earrings. His makeup was done to make him look like a hooker.

Dez, actually pulled off her crazy look. She had on black and white striped stockings, a lime green tutu, a neon orange t-shirt that had lime green, black, and white stripes on it, and had neon orange three-inch pumps. She had hot pink bangles on each arm, a black necklace that had 'Krunk' in the center, and had on white earrings that had zippers on them.

I let out a wolf whistle and then grabbed my coach purse, and book bag, with my keys and ran out to my Vanquish. I took off as fast as I cold when I saw them chasing after me. This day will be great.

**(a/n: okay. So the next chapter will be the finishing of the game, and then more baseball!!! Then we will introduce the evil trio… Any guess?? I mean it could be the Volturi brothers or James and co. **

**Anyways I need some reviews. :D)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

Chapter 8

Zach was completely mortified today. It was hilarious. Even a few guys came up and asked him out. Now Edward just pulled up and go this dare over with fast unlike Emmett, who prolonged his show until lunch.

**Flashback**

I was looking around for the silver Volvo, so I can watch the dares. I am stoked. About a minute after looking the car swerved in and a frustrated looking Edward, a disgruntled Emmett, yet he still looked completely happy, an exuberant Alice, and the smirking Hales got out.

Edward stormed over to me and kissed me with a simple but sweet peck. "When I die from poison of their touch, I want you to keep Emmett in line." he murmured. I just laughed and pushed him towards Jessica and Lauren. He had a grimace on his face the entire time.

"Hello, Jessica. Lauren." he nodded his head to them.

"Hello Edward." Jessica sighed dreamily.

"I have a question."

"What is that?" Lauren inquired.

"Well," he started leaning towards her. I read her mind to see his eyes were very smoldering.

Step 1: Dazzle the Sluts, Check.

Step 2: Make them think you are going to make a move, In progress.

She started leaning forward as well and started puckering her lips.

Step 2: COMPLETE!!!!

But, right before he was going to lean away, Jessica looked at Lauren as if looks could kill, lunged for Lauren and started punching her. Lauren just started to simply scream and flail her arms. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper grinning evilly. I think someone just started another catfight. Emmett and I busted out laughing as Edward retreated over to me. He put his arm around my waist and we walked to my first class.

**End Flashback**

The rest of the day, except for lunch, went without being exciting. I mean it is only Forks.

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~SKIP TO LUNCH~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**

We were all seated and I decided to help out Emmett by putting on a show with Dez. We had a table set up with two microphones and a speaker so we could sing a song before Emmett pronounced his 'love' for Mike.

"Hello the lovely students of Forks!" Dez screamed into the mike, kind of overdoing it if you asked me.

"We are up here to sing a song for a lovely event." I started playing the guitar, while Dez played the drums.

**(Kiss Me by New Found Glory)**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

I said this while looking at Mike Newton and all his baby faced glory.

_Oh, Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me._

I looked over to Emmett to see him glaring at me. I smirked.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me._

_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me._

_So kiss me._

_So kiss me._

_So kiss me._

_So kiss me._

"Thank you everybody." Dez stated, after everyone stopped clapping. "Now This song was dedicated to a certain Mike Newton."

"I think someone has a secret admirer." I said into the microphone.

"Now, if we could have that secret admirer come on stage while we sing this next song, you can give this lovely boy your own message." Dez said, looking at Emmett.

I pulled out my keyboard and started to play, while Dez walked off.

**(Love Song by Sara Barreilles)**

_Head under waterAnd you tell me to breathe easy for a whileThe breathing gets harder, even I know thatMade room for me but it's too soon to seeIf I'm happy in your handsI'm unusually hard to hold on toBlank stares at blank pagesNo easy way to say thisYou mean well, but you make this hard on meI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song todayI learned the hard wayThat they all say things you want to hearAnd my heavy heart sinks deep down under you andYour twisted words,Your help just hurtsYou are not what I thought you wereHello to high and dryConvinced me to please youMade me think that I need this tooI'm trying to let you hear me as I amI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song todayPromise me that you'll leave the light onTo help me see with daylight, my guide, gone'cause I believe there's a way you can love meBecause I sayI won't write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIs that why you wanted a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf your heart is nowhere in itI don't want it for a minuteBabe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe thatThere's a reason toWrite you a love song today_

I turned to see Emmett behind the curtains, staring me down. I smirked and started talking. "Okay, Please help me welcome our own Mikey's admirer, Emmett Cullen." Everyone stopped clapping and looked like gapping fish, with their jaws dropped.

"I LOVE YOU MIKE NEWTON!" Emmett yelled. He ran out and took Rose's hand, bringing her with him. I just laughed and took my keyboard and guitar and equipment out to my car, with Edward's help of course.

The rest of the day sucked. It's a good thing it is a holiday tomorrow. The Cullens invited us to play baseball again, because it is going to storm. Cant wait! Alice even got us all different uniforms.

**(a/n: Okay. It is over. Tell me whatcha think. Next chapter is more action. Cant wait.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! But, I DO OWN ZACHARY AND DESTINY!**

**(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. I'm new at all of this, so thanks for putting up with my story so far.**

Chapter 10

Don't you hate it when a very important game is interrupted? Okay, so, this isn't all that important, but, when you are so into the game, and you are surrounded by competitive vampires, I think it can get really annoying.

So, as I was saying. We were in the middle of Carlisle running around the bases, after he hit the ball, when Alice gets pulled into a vision. Of course, me being the nosy little hybrid I am, decided to look in her mind. You know what we saw? Three nomadic vampires coming to see if they could join, two men, one girl. Who would want Human eaters to play a baseball game with them? Not me.

But, that's not the worst part. I knew one of those vampires. Then again, when you have lived for over seven hundred years, you tend to see quite a few people or vamps. (a/n: I don't remember how James or them are described in the book. But, I am describing them from the movie.) The blonde one had picked a fight with me about something totally not trivial. And he held a grudge against me since. Then again, he is probably crazy.

The first one to walk out was an African-American Vampire with blood red eyes, an ugly orange throw coat, open to see his abs, and some black jeans. The other male had blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, with an open fisherman's jacket, and low-rise jeans. The woman had curly fire red hair, that had twigs and leaves in it, a black tank top, blue jeans, and a fur cape type thing. They all moved in catlike stances, ready for a fight if necessary.

They were trying to put off that the first male was the leader, but it was the blonde. "Hello." The first male stated. "I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria." He pointed them out.

"I am Carlisle," Carlisle started, "and this is my family. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Zachary, Destiny, Edward, and Bella." at my name, James looked at me and started growling.

"Hello, Isabella." He sneered my name.

"Hello, James. I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, but I would be lying." I greeted. "I see you have started your own 'coven'."

"How did-" I cut him off.

"What do you want?"

"To finish what I started." he growled and lunged for me, but me being faster, I ran out of the way, and transformed into a large snow white leopard, with mahogany spots. I lunged for him and started to claw and bite for any flesh showing. I felt the others go and handle the other two vampires, except for Edward. He came to help me out.

I bit into James neck, and pulled out a huge chunk. Almost decapitating him. After that , Edward finished him into shreds, and burned his pieces. I joined the others into helping finish off the other two. We were soon done, and I transformed back into my vampire form.

"I am so sorry that happened. I didn't think he would still hold a grudge against me." I stated to the family, practically pleading for forgiveness.

"It's okay, love." Edward came and wrapped an arm around me. Come on lets get you guys home.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

It has been a few months since the James and Co. incident. Apparently Alice wants us to got to the prom and so, Edward asked me. All of the girls are getting ready at my house, while the boys are getting ready at Edward's house.

For Rose, she got a blood red dress that came just above her knees. There is a red ribbon bow below her bust and looked gorgeous. She had on cream peep-toe, four-inch, stilettos, and had pearl earrings and necklace. Her blonde hair was curled at the bottom, and had half pulled up, clipped with a pearl decorated barrette.

Alice had on a hot pink dress that had a corset top, and at the hips, puffed out. There were silver diamonds spread over the entire dress that sparkled in the light. She had on silver five-inch stilettos. She didn't wear a necklace, but put on large stud diamond earrings. Her normally spiky hair was curled to the top and styled perfectly.

Dez was dressed in a tiger print dress, that was sexy and classy at the same time. It was a halter dress that had black band under her bust. Her heels were black, peep-toe, four and a half inch pumps. She had an onyx pendant necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was in its normal curls, but back to its black color.

I had on a short, olive green dress. It was strapless and stopped on her lower thigh. The bottom puffs out a little bit, but is very classic. Her shoes were gold five-inch, peep-toe, stilettos. I wore a gold chained necklace that had a golden heart with a topaz gemstone inside. She had gold heart earrings with a dangling topaz gemstone inside. My hair was curled at the bottom and hung loosely over my shoulders.

Around ten minutes after we were done, the boys came and got us. Esme and Carlisle came along and took pictures.

Emmett, had on the classic black tux, with a red vase and tie. He matched Rose, perfectly. He looked dashing and they made the perfect couple.

Jasper had a white tux with a hot pink vest and bow tie, to match Alice's Cinderella like dress. They looked the exact opposites, but absolutely gorgeous together.

Zach had a black tux with an orange vest and tie. He matched Dez's dress perfectly. They looked ready to show each other off, and they would.

Next was Edward. He had on a cream colored tux, with a forest green vest and bowtie. The color went perfectly with my dress. We looked like we were made for each other.

We drove in separate cars. Emmett drove him and Rose in her Red M3, Jasper drove Alice in his silver Hummer, Zach drove Dez in his Camaro, and Edward drove me in his black V8 Vanquish.

We got a picture taken at the school for the year book and danced for the rest of the night. Edward got the DJ to play _Claire de Lune_ by Debussy for us. He even had a song I had never heard play. It was beautiful.

**Flashback**

Edward and I were dancing to _Claire de Lune, _when a song I have never heard came on.

"Edward do you know who composed this?" I asked him. He was bound to now. He loves Classical, more so than me.

"I did." He answered simply. "Do you want to know the name?" I just nodded mutely. "I named it _Bell's Lullaby_. You inspired me." I looked into his eyes and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. I love it." I said. "I love you."

"As I love you."

**(a/m: Okay. So that was the long awaited scene. I don't know if I am going to go on with his book. I might add an epilogue, but I don't know if I will make a sequel. Give me some reviews.)**


End file.
